Hurt to Love
by Hunhan1234
Summary: [[ CHAP 3 UP! ]] Yaoi!/HUNHAN/HUNBAEK/CHANLU/CHANBAEK/M. Kisah cinta 4 orang namja yang hasilnya hanya menyakiti satu sama lain, sehingga menyadari bahwa orang yang dihindarinya merupakan cinta sejatinya. DLDR. boyxboy.
1. Teaser

IYA present

.

~Hurt to Love~

.

By

Hunhan1234 aka IYA

.

Pairing:

HunHan/HunBaek/ChanHan/Chanbaek

.

Genre :

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Disclaimer:

Story ini milik saya, so, don't copy without my permission. Cast belonging to the God.

.

Warning!

This is Yaoi story aka BoyxBoy, and Mature.

Saya udah memperingatkan, jadi yang masih dibawah umur tanggung sendiri2 *padahal saya masih dibawah umur*smirk*

If you don't like my story, just go back.

.

.

Sorry for the typo ^^ , soalnya ini ff perdana saya :)

.

.

Enjoy :))

Disinilah dia berdiri, di depan rumah seorang yang amat berarti baginya. Bayangannya di sekolah tadi kembali menghampirinya.

=flashback=

"Kepada siswa bernama Xi Luhan, kelas X IPA 2, harap ke ruang kepala sekolah, sekarang." Luhan yang sedang berberes-beres karena waktu istirahat pun hanya bisa mendesah. "Mian baekki, aku dipanggil lagi oleh kepala sekolah sialan itu, jadi nggak bisa makan bersama lagii, mianhae," ujarnya kepada seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'baekki'. "Hhhhh." Namja tadi hanya bisa mendesah. "Jadi aku makan sendirian lagi?" Ujarnya. "Miann baek, itu bukan kehendakku. Aku pergi dulu ya!" ujar luhan kepada namja ber tag name Byun Baekhyun itu sambil berlari meninggalkannya.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, ia ingin mengetuk pintu, tapi, ternyata pintu telah dibuka lebih dulu oleh sang kepala sekolah. "Duduk," ujarnya tanpa basa-basi. "Anda tahu bukan mengapa saya memanggil anda kesini?" ujarnya tegas. "Ji-jika yang anda maksud tentang masalah yang kita bicarakan dari beberapa hari yang lalu, saya tahu seosangnim," jawab luhan dengan sedikit gugup. "Ya, anda benar. Jadi, bagaimana keputusan anda tentang pertukaran pelajar ke jepang itu, Xi Luhan?" tanya kepala sekolah. "Ss-ssaya masih belum memutuskannya,seosangnim." jawab luhan gugup sambil melirik kepala sekolahnya itu.

"APA MAKSUD ANDA! BUKANKAH ANDA TELAH SAYA BERITAHU SEJAK 2 MINGGU YANG LALU!"ujarnya membentak. Tapi, ketika melihat luhan ketakutan, dia merendahkan suaranya. "Baiklah, saya tidak akan memaksa anda, tapi saya mohon anda mau melakukan program ini, karena kamu Xi Luhan," ia menghela nafas, "adalah murid terbaik di sekolah ini, dan program itu dapat mengembangkan hubungan kerja sama dengan Menma highschool. Jadi, saya beri kamu waktu 3 hari untuk memikirkannya. Itu saja. Kamu boleh keluar sekarang."ujarnya.

=end flashback=

Memikirkan itu saja membuat kepala luhan sakit. "Aaargh! Mengapa sih kepala sekolah itu memaksa ku melakukan program itu. Tidakkah ia tahu jika aku juga memiliki kehidupan di sini?" ujarnya entah pada siapa. "Tapi, keluarga ku sudah mengizinkan tentang program itu. Jadi, apa lagi yang harus dipikirkan?" jawabnya sendiri.

Well, hanya satu yang dipikirkan luhan, yaitu sahabatnya . Byun Baekhyun. Ia ingin mengetahui pendapatnya tentang ini serta izinnya. Luhan telah bersamanya sejak kecil, jadi, untuk berpisah pun sulit rasanya. Dan luhan sedang berada di depan rumahnya sekarang. Tapi, sejujurnya, luhan memiliki dua sahabat. Namanya Park Chanyeol. Seorang classmate luhan yang sering bertengkar dengan baekhyun hanya karena dirinya. Luhan rasa chanyeol suka kepada baekhyun, dan dia yakin tentang hal itu.

Luhan sering curhat kepada sahabatnya. Masalah sekolah, keluarga, bahkan asmara sekalipun. Ya, sahabatnya itu tahu namjachingu nya. Oh Sehun. Tetapi akhir-akhir ini luhan semakin sibuk dan jarang memerhatikan sehun. Tapi ketika kemarin luhan mengajak bertemu dengan sehun, dan sehun menjawab 'iya', sehun membuat luhan menunggu selama 3 jam dan tidak datang serta hanya mengirim sms, " maaf lu, aku sedang sibuk."

Luhan mengabaikan pikirannya tentang sehun, dan mulai masuk ke perkarangan rumah baekhyun. Awalnya ia ingin membunyikan bel, tetapi ia melihat pintunya sedikit terbuka. Luhan langsung masuk kedalam rumah baekhyun tanpa permisi, kebiasaan luhan, karena ia sudah menganggap rumah baekhyun seperti rumah sendiri.

Ia hendak memanggil baekhyun, tetapi ia mendengar orang yang sedang mendesah di ruang TV. "A-aahh-ahhh fasssteer ahh ahh." Luhan yang mendengar itu merasa penasaran langsung menuju ruangan itu. Tapi, ia langsung terduduk sambil menahan tangisnya ketika melihat pemandangan didepannya. Sahabatnya sendiri sedang dimasuki dengan brutal oleh kekasihnya sendiri diatas sofa. Ya, oh sehun. Luhan yang berusaha menahan suara tangisnya pun mulai berangsur-angsur menarik dirinya untuk keluar dari rumah baekhyun. Dua orang itu tidak menghiraukannya atau bahkan melihatnya karena sibuk dalam urusan mereka sendiri. Ketika luhan hendak menutup pintu, ia masih mendengar suara erangan dan dirty talk sehun.

Ia segera berlari ke rumahnya dengan wajah yang basah. Ia tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya. Hari yang dingin dan gerimis pun tidak dihiraukannya, padahal rumah luhan lumayan jauh dari rumah baekhyun. Hampir beberapa kali ditabrak oleh mobil serta kebasahan, luhan akhirnya sampai di rumahnya. Hanya satu yang akan ia lakukan. Terdengar bunyi tombol handphone yang ditekan, lalu luhan menekan tombol 'call'. "Anyeong haseyo.."

...

"Astaga! Benarkah?! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku dulu, Lu?" ujar chanyeol sesak nafas karena berlari ke ruang sekolah. Ia melihat luhan sedang duduk sambil memegang kopernya. "Mianhae yeol, aku tidak memberitahumu. Ini sangat mendadak." ujarnya pelan. "Setidaknya beritahu aku alasannya lu! Aku perlu alasan!" ujar chanyeol sambil memegang bahu luhan erat. Mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol membuat luhan kembali mengingat peristiwa kemarin. Hal ini membuat air matanya jatuh tak bisa di tahan lagi. Melihat luhan menangis, chanyeol langsung memeluk namja didepannya itu dengan erat.

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang namja yang sering dioloknya "tiang listrik" ini. Luhan melepas pelukannya, lalu menghapus air matanya. "Mian chanyeol-ah, aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya, mianhaeyo" ujar luhan menatap chanyeol lekat. Melihat mata luhan yang seperti mata bambi itu membuat chanyeol mengerti mengapa luhan tidak mengatakannya. Pasti alasan itu membuat hati luhan sangat sakit. Dan dari mana chanyeol tahu itu, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengetahui isi hati orang yang disukanya? Ya. Chanyeol menyukai luhan, ah, bukan, ia mencintai luhan. Tetapi luhan selalu menganggap ia suka kepada baekhyun. Dan luhan telah dimiliki oleh sehun. Jadi, chanyeol hanya bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik bagi luhan.

"Aku akan merindukanmu," ujar luhan. "Nado, luhan-ah," ujar chanyeol. Tiba-tiba sesuatu melintas di benaknya. Jika ia tak bisa menahan luhan pergi, tapi setidaknya sehun bisa, bukan? "Tunggu sebentar lu, jangan kemana-mana," ujar chanyeol. "Tt-ttapi chaan," ujar luhan terputus ketika chanyeol langsung keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah. "Pesawat ku kan akan berangkat sebentar lagi," keluhnya.

...

Chanyeol berlari ke kelas X IPA 1 tempat sehun berada. Tetapi ia tidak menemukannya di kelas itu. 'Melihat sekarang sedang istirahat, mungkin ia dikantin' pikirnya. Ketika melihat berkeliling di kantin, ia melihat sehun dudk dengan baekhyun. 'Voila,' ujarnya. Tetapi langkahnya terhenti, ketika melihat sehun disuapi oleh baekhyun, dan berciuman.

Amarah chanyeol telah sampai di ubun-ubun. Ia langsung menghampiri HunBaek yang sedang bemesraan itu dan langsung memukul sehun dengan keras di pipinya. Sehun pun langsung terjatuh. Baekhyun hendak memarahi orang yang memukul sehun, sampai ia menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah chanyeol. "Dasar Brengsek! Beraninya kau bermesraan dibelakang luhan ha!" ujar chanyeol sambil terus memukul sehun. Sehun pun tidak dapat mengelak karena pukulan chanyeol sangat keras. "Hentikaaan!" teriak baekhyun sambil berusaha melerai sehun dan chanyeol. "Diam bitch! Beraninya kau berselingkuh dengan pacar sahabatmu sendiri! Apa itu masih bisa disebut sahabat, ha?!" ujar chanyeol sambil melayangkan tangannya ke pipi baekhyun. Tetapi tangannya tiba-tiba dihentikan oleh tangan sehun. Melihat sehun memegang tangannya, chanyeol langsung mendorong sehun dan kembali meninjunya.

...

Chanyeol pun langsung keluar dari kantin dan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah, meninggalkan baekhyun yang menangis histeris melihat keadaan sehun. 'Jadi ini alasan luhan pergi, hhh, mereka telah kuberi pelajaran setimpal' pikirnya. Ketika ia sampai di ruangan kepala sekolah, ia tidak menemukan luhan, lalu bertanya kepada guru TU yang bertugas. "Luhan baru saja pergi, dan ia menitipkan memo ini. Anda Park Chanyeol bukan?" ujar guru TU itu. Chanyeol segera mengambil memo itu dan melihatnya.

_Hoi, tiang listrik,_

_Maaf, aku tak bisa menunggu mu lebih lama, karena pesawatku akan segera terbang landas. Jadi, mian kalo aku tidak ada saat kau kembali ke kantor kepala sekolah. Jangan lupa email atau telepon aku, arraseo? Bogoshipo~_

_Luhan:))_

Setelah membacanya, chanyeol segera memasukkan memo itu ke dalam kantungnya, serta berlari menuju kelas sambil menahan kesedihannya.

...

"Sehunnie, gwenchana?" ujar baekhyun masih sambil menangis. "Gwenchana, jangan menangis lagi, arraseo?" jawab sehun tersenyum lembut. "Saranghae," jawab baekhyun sambil menghapus air matanya. "Nado saranghae," ujar sehun. Tetapi entah kenapa, sehun dan baekhyun merasakan perasaan aneh ketika menyebutkan kata bermakna luas itu tentang luhan. Tetapi, cinta membutuhkan pengorbanan bukan? Dan dalam kisah percintaan mereka, luhan-lah korbannya.

...

Two Years Later~

Seorang pemuda berambut pink baru saja keluar dari incheon airport setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari jepang sambil mencari-cari seseorang yang akan menjemputnya. "Luhan-aaaaaah!" ujar seseorang memanggilnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan berlari kearahnya. "Chanyeol-aaaaah! Bogoshipoooo!" teriak luhan dan langsung masuk ke pelukan namja itu. Dua tahun berlalu, dan menurut chanyeol, luhan sama sekali tak berubah, dan perasaannya juga tak berubah. Ketika ini mereka akan menjalani kelas XII di SMA, dan chanyeol berharap ia bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya pada luhan.

"Nah, welcome back to Seoul!" Ujar chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Note:

Maaf storynya ngga sempurna, terus kecepetan alurnya, itu karena saya masih pemula.

Dan adegan NC nya masih belum saya eksplit. Di lain waktu bakalan saya eksplit*smirk*

Jangan lupa review please ^^

Hanya itu yang membuat saya semangat melanjutkan ff inii :


	2. New Student!

IYA present

.

~Hurt to Love~

.

By

Hunhan1234 aka IYA

.

Pairing:

HunHan/HunBaek/ChanHan/Chanbaek

.

Genre :

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Disclaimer:

Story ini milik saya, so, don't copy without my permission. Cast belonging to the God.

.

Warning!

This is Yaoi story aka BoyxBoy, and Mature.

Saya udah memperingatkan, jadi yang masih dibawah umur tanggung sendiri2 *padahal saya masih dibawah umur*smirk*

If you don't like my story, just go back.

.

.

Sorry for the typo ^^ , soalnya ini ff perdana saya :)

.

.

Enjoy :))

[[Chapter 2]]

"Nah, welcome back to Seoul!" Ujar chanyeol.

...

Kicauan burung membangunkan sehun. Dan pertama kali yang sehun temukan adalah rambut hazel cokelat beraroma strowberry sedang bergelut di lehernya, tangan lentik orang yang menyandang status namjachingunya itupun masih memeluknya dengan erat. Dia masih tidur kelelahan sepertinya, akibat 'permainan panas' mereka semalam. Mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya, sehun mulai beranjak darinya,sehun pun langsung mengganti posisinya dengan bantal, dan langsung menuju kamar mandi.

Baekhyun terbangun tanpa menemukan sehun di sebelahnya. Mendengar percikan air dari dalam kamar mandi, baekhyun yakin bahwa sehun sedang mandi. Ia menyingkirkan selimut sambil menguap, lalu pergi menuju kamar mandi dengan tubuhnya yang naked.

"Hunna~~ apa kau didalam?" teriak baekhyun dari luar. "Nee.. Masuk saja chagi, pintunya tidak dikunci," ujar sehun.

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan sehun, dan ketika masuk, ia membulatkan matanya. Melihat sehun yang sangat hot karena badan sempurnanya yang basah oleh air. "Baekki-aah, jangan memandangi ku seperti itu, seakan-akan ini adalah pengalaman pertama mu melihatku naked eoh" ujar sehun sambil tertawa melihat muka baekhyun yang memerah.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sekarang aniv kita yang ke dua tah-ngghh" ujar baekhyun tertahan karena tiba-tiba sehun menariknya dan mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Ya, aku tahu," ujar sehun sambil mulai melumat bibir baekhyun. perlahan-lahan ciumannya mulai turun ke leher dan membuat 'tanda' baekhyun adalah miliknya walaupun sudah banyak 'tanda' disana.

"Ngggh hunniee hhhh, hh-hhentikkaann hh, bb-bbukankahh kita ssud-ddah melakukannyaa hh tadi malamm ngghh" ujar baekhyun sambil mendesah.

"Entahlah, aku lupa. bisakah kau mengingatkan ku bagaimana kita melakukannya?"ujar sehun ber smirk ria. Dan percakapan yang terdengar dari dalam kamar mandi itu pun berubah menjadi suara erangan nista dan dirty talk dua insan tersebut.

...

"Chanyeol-ah, kita mau kemana?" tanya luhan bingung. Ia tidak mengenali lagi kota seoul yang telah ditinggalkannya dua tahun ini. Melalui kaca jendela mobil chanyeol ia melihat sekitar. ia ingat dulu di dekat incheon airport terdapat taman yang indah, kini telah berubah menjadi gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Jalan yang dilalui pun sepertinya telah diperbesar. Ia juga tak melihat lagi taman bermain tempat ia sering menghabiskan waktu bersama baekhyun, sahabatnya ('entah apa masih bisa disebut sahabat'pikir luhan) dan telah berganti menjadi tempat parkiran.

"Kita kerumah mu dulu, lalu langsung ke sekolah, bagaimana?" ujar chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan 'mari lihat dan kenali' luhan.

"Arraseo, apa rumahku masih jauh eoh?" tanya luhan dengan wajah innocentnya. Dan itu membuat chanyeol sangat gemas melihatnya.

"Astaga luhan, bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan rumah mu sendiri, eoh?" jawab chanyeol dengan kekehan. Senyumannya tak pernah berhenti sejak ia menunggu kedatangan luhan di incheon airport tadi. Seakan-akan luhan dapat membuatnya gembira. Ya walaupun terlalu berlebihan, tapi itu memang benar adanya. Dan chanyeol pikir, inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada luhan. Ya, bukan sekarang sih, setidaknya sebelum luhan direbut kembali oleh seseorang.

"Nah lu, selamat datang di rumahmu!" Ujar chanyeol sambil senyum sumringah. Luhan hanya menganga lebar melihat keadaan rumahnya. 'Ini sangat berbeda!'pikirnya. Seingat luhan, rumahnya dulu seperti rumah jepang-korea penuh dengan kayu, tapi sekarang, telah bertransformasi menjadi rumah ala eropa dengan beton dan kaca dimana-mana. Entah apa yang dapat merubah pikiran appa dan eomma luhan yang kudet terhadap teknologi itu.

"Luhaaanniee! Kau kembalii!" ujar eomma luhan berlari dari dalam rumah dan membuka lebar tangannya. Luhan melirik ke asal suara, dan ketika ia menyadari itu eomma nya, ia ikut berlari dan memeluk Nyonya Xi itu.

"Astaga, luhannie ku sekarang semakin cantik!"ujar Nyonya Xi. "Eommaaaa, aku bukan cantiiik, tapi tampan! Aku manly eoh," ujar luhan sambil mem-poutkan bibirnya.

"Mana ada namja manly mempout kan bibirnya eoh? Se manly-manly nya anak eomma, luhannie tetap namja girly kesayangan eomma," ujar Nyonya Xi sambil terkikik.

Luhan hendak membantah hal tersebut, namun segera dipotong oleh Nyonya Xi. "Ngomong-ngomong, dia siapa hannie? Namjachingu mu?" ujar eomma luhan sambil melirik namja di pagar. Chanyeol, namja yang sedang dilirik itu pun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk, sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Anyeong haseyo, naneun park chanyeol imnida, dan aku bukan.." Ucapannya terhenti ketika Nyonya Xi menarik *setengah menyeret* chanyeol ke dalam rumah. "Ah, siapa nama mu? Chanyeol? Nama yang bagus. Nah, silahkan masuk menantu ku," ujar Nyonya Xi berbinar-binar ala mata bambi. 'Dari sini lah asal mata bambi luhan itu' pikir chanyeol.

Melihat chanyeol yang ditarik paksa oleh eommanya, luhan segera berlari masuk dan berusaha menjelaskan kepada eommanya. "Eomma, dia bukan.." Ucapan luhan berhenti karena Nyonya Xi memotong perkataannya.

"Nah chanyeol, mau minum apa? Apakah kau akan makan disini? Makan apa? Apa kalian sudah makan berdua? mungkin minum saja? Ah, ya. Aku rasa kamu suka teh bukan? Aku lumayan pandai dalam membuat teh," ujar Nyonya Xi tanpa henti. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya bingung. Dan ketika ia hendak berbicara, perkataannya dipotong (lagi) oleh Nyonya Xi.

"Ah, apa kalian sudah melakukan ,'itu' eoh?" Ujar Nyonya Xi tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudnya Nyonya Xi?" tanya chanyeol bingung.

"Maksudku 'This and That' itu loo.. Jika sudah, aku ingin kalian melakukannya lagi sambil merekamnya. Bolehkah? Aku hanya ingin melihat aegya ku mendesah-desah eoh," ujar Nyonya Xi tanpa basa-basi. Mendengar hal itu wajah chanyeol dan luhan sontak memerah.

"Saya belum.." Perkataan chanyeol kembali dipotong, tetapi kini oleh luhan. "Eomma, kami harus sekolah, anyeong," ujar luhan segera sambil menyeret chanyeol ke mobil.

"Mianhae, yeol, eomma ku memang seperti itu, ia tidak bisa dihentikan ketika berbicara," ujar luhan ketika mobil chanyeol mulai berjalan. "Ah, gwenchana luhan-ah, eomma mu sangat lucu," ucap chanyeol dengan kekehan.

"Dan masalah namjachingu serta ehm," luhan berhenti sejenak "this and that itu lupakan saja, arra?" Ujar luhan sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Chanyeol yang melirik luhan dan melihat itu hanya tersenyum. 'Ternyata sepertinya aku masih memiliki kesempatan eoh' pikirnya.

=XOXO high school=

Mobil chanyeol mulai memasuki perkarangan XOXO high school. 'Hanya sekolah ini yang tetap sama,' pikir luhan. Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya di tempat parkir. "Ah, Lu, aku masih ada urusan, jadi bisakah kau langsung menuju ruang kepala sekolah?" Ujar chanyeol.

"Tenang saja, tidak ada ruangan yang berubah, kok," ujar chanyeol menjawab wajah bingung luhan. "Baiklah, anyeong chanyeol-ah," ujar luhan.

Ketika luhan mulai masuk ke dalam gedung, ia melihat beberapa yeoja berbisik-bisik sambil melihat kearahnya.

"Omo! dia tampan sekali ! Sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya!"

"Paling dia uke eoh, lihatlah wajahnya yang imut! Walaupun aku yeoja aku ingin jadi seme-nya!"

"Dia seperti strowberry dengan rambutnya bewarna pinknya itu!".

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung memberikan senyuman kepada yeoja-yeoja yang ia yakin hoobae nya itu. Tetapi mereka malah berteriak histeris sambil berlari meninggalkan luhan. Ia menghiraukan itu dan langsung menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Berita seorang namja berambut pink yang merupakan tanda seorang 'flower boy' itu cepat melebar luas. Bahkan sampai ke kelas chanyeol, sehun dan baekhyun di XII IPA 3. (Iya, mereka saya buat satu kelas*smirk*). 'Astaga, secepat itukah luhan terkenal di sekolah ini? Bahkan tidak ada yang ingat siapa dirinya' pikir chanyeol.

Lamunan chanyeol terhenti ketika Suho sang ketua kelas berlari ke kelas dan berteriak, "namja flower boy itu ditempatkan di kelas kita eoh!" Ujar suho sesak nafas. Hal ini sontak membuat kelas heboh. Siapa yang ingin menolak namja flower boy yang pasti akan menjadi status uke dikelas ini , mengingat banyaknya namja berstatus seme dan beberapa yeoja penggila uke. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mengurut dadanya. Ia harus cepat-cepat menjadikan luhan miliknya. Mengingat yang berpacaran di kelas ini hanya sehun dan baekhyun, (chanyeol masih jijik menyebut nama mereka) maka chanyeol berpikir saingannya sangat banyak.

Krrringg~

Bel pelajaran pertama pun di mulai. Siswa kelas XII IPA 3 pun berwas-was ingin melihat wajah sang 'flower boy', kecuali chanyeol. Ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang akan datang, dan dia memastikan bahwa orang itu harus duduk disampingnya. Ia melihat dari jendela, beberapa guru telah masuk ke ruangan kelas lain, namun belum dengan guru di kelasnya. Jam pertama adalah matematika, dengan Park Seosangnim. Tidak seperti biasanya saeng yang dikenal kejam ini terlambat masuk kelas. Saat siswa kelas mulai berbincang menyalahkan Park saeng yang terlambat (karena semakin lama untuk bertemu si 'flower boy') tiba-tiba Kai yang berdiri di depan pintu berteriak "Park saeng datang!" Sontak membuat siswa kelas berlarian menuju meja masing-masing.

Park seosangnim pun masuk sendirian kedalam kelas. Hal ini sontak membuat kelas berbisik-bisik mengapa anak baru itu tidak ada disini. Tapi bisikan itu berhenti ketika melihat seseorang dengan rambut pink serta wajah angelic nya masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, bukan murid baru sepenuhnya, tapi ia baru balik dari jepang selama dua tahun. silahkan perkenalkan diri anda kembali," ujar Park Seosangnim.

"Ehm, anyeong haseyo.. Naneun xi luhan imnida.. Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa. Mohon kerja samanya," ujar luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat.

Ucapan Park Seosangnim dan Luhan pun membuat kelas heboh, tak terkecuali Sehun dan Baekhyun yang duduk di barisan belakang. Setelah lama mereka menghindar dari Luhan (beserta chanyeol, sebenarnya), entah bagaimana luhan dapat kembali ke kehidupan mereka. Baekhyun pun merasakan rindu, sakit, dan takut secara bersamaan melihat luhan, serta ia berharap luhan tidak mengganggu namjachingunya, sehun. Sehun yang melihat luhan pun hanya menampilkan wajah poker face nya tanda ia tak peduli, dan melihat itu baekhyun merasa tenang. Karena setidaknya, sehun tidak acuh terhadap kehadiran luhan.

"Luhan-ssi, silahkan pilih tempat duduk anda," ujar Park Seosangnim. Luhan yang sedang melihat sekeliling kelas itu hanya bingung, karena begitu banyak bangku kosong yang siap untuk ditempati.

"Kau bisa duduk disini, luhannie," ujar seseorang dengan kulit tan memanggilnya luhannie seolah mereka sudah sangat dekat.

'Rasanya Nama dia jongin, atau kai ya?' Pikir Luhan. Belum ia menjawab ajakan kai 'atau entah siapa namanya' pikir luhan, orang lain juga mulai menawarkan tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Luhan-ah! Disamping ku saja!" Teriak seseorang berwajah angelic dengan pin di dadanya. 'Aku rasa namanya suho, dan sepertinya dia ketua kelas' pikir luhan. Luhan ingin menjawab tawaran suho sampai dipotong kembali oleh orang lain.

"Tempat ku saja ne?" ujar seseorang berwajah kotak. "Tidaaak, dia duduk disebelahku," ujar seseorang yang menurut luhan tampak seperti bakpao.

"Gege, aku mau dia duduk disampingku, jadi gege pergi saja," ujar namja bermata panda kepada namja tinggi disampingnya.

'Ah! Namanya tao, bukan?' pikir luhan. Ia ingin menuju ke tempat tao, tapi berhenti ketika melihat dua orang dibelakang tao. Seseorang berwajah datar dan seorang lagi ber-eyeliner. Luhan terpaku ketika ia membuat eye contact pada mereka berdua. Ada rasa rindu dirinya melihat orang yang pernah mengisi harinya itu. Tapi luhan harus kuat, mengingat tembok pertahanannya yang dibangun dua tahun untuk namja poker face itu. Apalagi luhan sudah mengikhlaskan namja datar itu dengan namja eyeliner (luhan tidak ingin menyebut nama mereka berdua.) Dan luhan juga telah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu mereka lagi.

Luhan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing kelas. Ia melihat chanyeol di barisan kedua dekat pintu dengan senyuman lima jarinya. Ketika luhan hendak pergi menuju meja tersebut, kai yang melihat tersebut langsung duduk di meja sebelah chanyeol. 'Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan' pikir kai. Melihat itu, luhan dengan pasrah duduk dibarisan pertama dengan namja bermata bulat.

"Anyeong haseyo, luhan imnida," ucap luhan sambil tersenyum kepada namja bermata bulat itu. Namja itu terpaku sejenak, lalu menjawab.

"Anyeong haseyo, Do kyungsoo imnida" ujarnya sambil tersenyum malu-malu. Sepertinya luhan mendapatkan seorang teman sebangku yang pendiam.

"Baik, kita mulai pelajarannya," ujar Park seosangnim. Pelajaran yang sangat sulit dan membosankan itu terasa menyenangkan karena luhan berada dikelas dan mau mengajarkan kembali hal yang tidak dimengerti teman sekelasnya.

Krrringg~

Bel untuk jam istirahat pun berbunyi. Kepala luhan terasa pusing sekarang, setelah belajar matematika selama 4 jam dikarenakan seosangnim pelajaran kedua tidak hadir. Ketika sedang membereskan buku, luhan mendengar orang bercakap-cakap di belakangnya.

"Tao-ah, makan bersama yuk?" ujar seseorang.

"Mian ne baekhyun gege, aku ingin mengajak luhan gege pergi makan bersama," ujar tao. Sebelum tao mengajak luhan, terdengar lagi suara yang tidak asing itu di telinga luhan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, maukah kau makan bersama ku?"

"Mianhae baekhyun-ah, aku juga ingin mengajak luhan-ssi" jawab kyungsoo.

Mendengar desahan kekecewaan dari 'mantan' sahabatnya itu, luhan pun berdiri. "mianhae kyungsoo-ah, tao-ah, aku akan makan bersama chanyeol," ujarnya sambil tersenyum lalu menyeret chanyeol meninggalkan tiga orang di dalam kelas itu termangu.

Ketika mereka hampir sampai di kantin, chanyeol pun memberhentikan tarikan luhan di tangannya. "Luhannie, mengapa kau biarkan mereka makan bersama 'dia' eoh? Padahal 'dia' sudah jahat kepadamu bukan?" ujar chanyeol menggebu-gebu. Mendengar hal tersebut luhan hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Aku hanya kasihan padanya, yeol-ah. Bukankah kau melihat dia ditolak dua kali? Aku bahkan tidak akan sanggup jika dibegitukan, eoh. Nah, kajja. Sebelum kantin terlalu ramai." ujar luhan sambil mulai kembali menyeret chanyeol. Mendengar hal tersebut, chanyeol tersenyum. 'Benar-benar uke idaman' pikirnya.

=canteen=

"Lihat disana, chanyeol sedang bergandengan tangan dengan luhan si uke baru itu," tunjuk seorang namja tinggi kearah chanyeol dan luhan. Mendengar itu, namja tan yang duduk disebelahnya melihat kearah tunjuk namja tinggi itu.

"Kris-ah, kita harus menghentikan ini. Mengingat uke disekolah kita se-langka bunga raflesia, dan kita tidak bisa membiarkan uke sekolah kita diambil lagi. Bisa-bisa punah dan kita tidak dapat lagi," ujar namja berkulit eksotis itu.

"Ne, kai-ah,kita harus menghentikan mereka. Kajja, kita ke sana," ucap kris.

Luhan baru saja duduk di meja kantin bersama chanyeol. Belum sempat ia memesan makanan, dua orang namja telah duduk di meja yang sama dengannya dan chanyeol. "Ah, anyeong lagi luhan-ah, bolehkah kami duduk disini? Meja lain sudah penuh,"ujar kai sambil melirik ke arah chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas. Mengapa setiap kali ia ingin dekat dengan luhan selalu diganggu oleh orang lain? Ia berharap luhan tidak mau menerima adanya kai dan kris diantara mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja! Oh ya, kalian ingin memesan apa? Biar aku pesankan," ujar luhan sambil tersenyum. Jawaban luhan membuat chanyeol cengo. Segitu baik dan poloskah luhan karena ia tidak mengetahui maksud mereka berdua? Astaga, chanyeol hanya bisa mengurut dadanya sekarang.

"Aku ingin coffee latte saja," jawab kai. "Aku cappucino," ucap kris. Luhan melihat chanyeol karena ia belum memberikan pilihannya. Merasa diperhatikan, chanyeol berhenti dari lamunannya dan menjawab, "aku cappucino juga," ujar chanyeol.

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak dari meja. Ia hendak memesan pesanan orang bertiga itu terlebih dahulu sebelum pesanannya. Ya, bubble tea. Minuman kesukaannya yang sudah tidak diminumnya dua tahun belakangan ini.

Setelah meletakkan pesanan chanyeol, kai dan kris dimeja, ia langsung menuju kedai bubble tea.

"Eomma-nim, 1 bubble tea taro juseyo," ujar luhan tersenyum. "Ini pesanannya, harganya 600 won," balas eomma-nim tersenyum. "Gamsahamnida" ucap luhan sambil kemudian mengeluarkan uangnya. Sesaat setelah ia mengambil bubble tea dan berbalik, seseorang menabraknya dari belakang, sehingga ia menjatuhkan bubble tea itu ke arah seragam seseorang.

"Mianhae, mianhae, aku tak sengaja," ujar luhan panik. Ia langsung mengeluarkan tisu dan mulai membersihkan seragam tersebut. Wajahnya memerah membersihkan seragam itu, karena akibat bubble tea itu, seragam itu menjadi transparan.

"Mianhaeyo, mianhae, aku tid-..." Ucapan luhan terhenti ketika melihat sang pemilik seragam. Si pemilik seragam hanya memasang wajah datar. "Juseyohamnida oh sehun-ssi. Saya tidak sengaja. Anda bisa membersihkannya sendiri seragam anda bukan? Ayeong," ujar luhan tak kalah datar dari sehun. Luhan pun berlari ke meja chanyeol kai dan kris tadi.

"Astaga, luhan? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Lihat baju mu! Sangat kotor!" ucap chanyeol cemas. Ucapan chanyeol menyadarkan luhan. Ia segera melihat kearah bajunya, ternyata tak lebih kotor dari baju sehun tadi. "Chanyeol-ah, kris-ah, kai-ah, aku harus membersihkan bajuku terlebih dahulu di toilet. Anyeong" ujar luhan berlari keluar dari kantin. "Apa perlu ku temani?" Teriak chanyeol. "Tidaaak perluu" balas luhan berteriak dan segera menghilang dari kantin.

...

Luhan pun menggerutu saat dalam perjalanannya ke toilet. Bagaimana tidak, sehun si brengsek itu telah menghancurkan harinya yang indah ini. Tidak hanya bajunya yang menjadi kotor, jangan lupakan bajunya menjadi transparan. Dan itu mengundang orang yang berpapasan dengannya melihat 'isi dalam' bajunya. Ketika sampai di toilet, luhan pun segera menuju wastafel dan mulai membersihkan bajunya. Tak selang lama kemudian, seseorang juga masuk ke dalam toilet, tetapi luhan tak menghiraukannya.

Tapi tak disangka-sangka orang tadi membekap mulut luhan dan menarik luhan ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet. Luhan hanya bisa meronta, tapi tenaga orang yang menariknya lebih besar darinya. Ia pun mengunci pintu bilik dan menyandarkan luhan ke pintu. Luhan yang awalnya geram itu hendak membentak terdiam sambil gemetar. "Ssehun-ssi, biarkan aku pergi," ujar luhan gemetaran berusaha memberontak. Sehun sang pelaku memegang tangan luhan dengan erat. "Tahukah kau apa hukuman yang cocok untuk seseorang yang mengganggu harimu?" bisiknya seduktif di telinga luhan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

note:

chap 2 up! Saya ngga tau apakah reader puas sama chapter ini. Setidaknya saya udah update dengan cepat. (terlalu cepat xD)

Ngomong2 saya bakal usahain untuk update sekali seminggu, karena saya tahu jadi reader menunggu chap update itu geregetan :))

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**ChanBaekLuv | Rapp-i | Jung Eunhee | Sanshaini Hikari | XOXO KimCloud**

review please, hanya review yang membuat saya semangat melanjutkan ff ini :))


	3. The Regret

IYA present

.

~Hurt to Love~

.

By

Hunhan1234 aka IYA

.

Pairing:

HunHan/HunBaek/ChanHan/Chanbaek

.

Genre :

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

.

Disclaimer:

Story ini milik saya, so, don't copy without my permission. Cast belonging to the God.

.

Warning!

This is Yaoi story aka BoyxBoy, and Mature.

Saya udah memperingatkan, jadi yang masih dibawah umur tanggung sendiri2 *padahal saya masih dibawah umur*smirk*

If you don't like my story, just go back.

.

.

Sorry for the typo ^^ , soalnya ini ff perdana saya :)

.

.

Enjoy :))

[[Chapter 3]]

"Kau tahu apa hukuman yang cocok untuk seseorang yang mengganggu harimu?" bisiknya seduktif di telinga luhan.

...

Jam istirahat hampir usai. Tampak seorang namja yang sepertinya mencari orang lain. Dilihat dari wajahnya, ia sedang bad mood sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, seorang namja yang penting baginya tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak tadi. Biasanya, namja itu sendiri yang akan mendatanginya, bukan ia yang mencarinya seperti ini. Ia juga telah menelepon beberapa kali, tapi selalu tidak ada jawaban. Ia merasa telah mencari kemanapun. Ah! Ia melupakan suatu tempat. Padahal ia telah melewati ruangan itu beberapa kali. Ia pun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang didepan pintunya terdapat papan bertulis 'TOILET' itu.

"Hunnie, apa kau didalam?" ujarnya sambil melihat-lihat kearah bilik toilet. Hampir semua bilik dalam keadaan terbuka, tetapi tidak bagi bilik yang paling tepi. Dari bawah pintunya ia melihat dua pasang kaki.

'Hhhh, paling hanya orang yang ingin bermesraan disini,' pikirnya. Ia segera keluar karena tidak ingin mengganggu 'acara' kedua orang tersebut. Setelah kembali mencari, ia pun menyerah. Ia sudah berkeliling sekolah dan tidak menemukan namja itu dimanapun. Bahkan ia merasa hanya membuang waktu istirahatnya demi namja itu. 'Mungkin ia pulang ke rumah,' pikirnya. Ya, itu satu-satunya kemungkinan terbesar yang dapat ditebak namja itu untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

...

Hunhan side~

"Kau harus mengganti rugi bajuku, xi luhan," bisik sehun sambil menjilat telinga luhan. Luhan menggigit bibirnya agar desahannya tak keluar.

"Eunggh~ bb-bbaiklah, a-akan aku ganti eoh, ini uangnya," ujar luhan sambil merogoh sakunya. Tapi tangannya kembali ditahan oleh sehun.

"Siapa bilang membayarnya memakai uang, ng?" ucap sehun. Tangan 'nakal' nya pun mulai masuk kedalam seragam luhan dan mencari dua titik merah sensitif luhan. 'Gotcha!' pikirnya. Ketika ia telah mendapatkan nipple merah itu, ia pun mulai mencubit dan memelintirnya.

"Nggggh, sehunn hh, berhentii, ngghh" ucap luhan sambil melenguh. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya. Perlakuan sehun padanya membuat dalam dirinya bergejolak. Pikirannya mengatakan untuk menghindar dari namja brengsek ini, namun badannya seolah-olah tak mau berkompromi dengan pikirannya.

"Kau harus membayarnya dengan-" ucapan sehun berhenti ketika mendengar pintu toilet terbuka. Setelah diam beberapa saat, terdengar suara seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya.

"Hunnie, apa kau didalam?" ujar namja tersebut. Sehun langsung membungkam bibir luhan dengan bibirnya sebelum luhan sempat mengeluarkan suara. Ia juga berharap baekhyun 'namja itu' tidak melihat ke dalam bilik ini. Setelah memasang telinga lebar-lebar sambil masih membungkam mulut luhan dengan bibirnya, terdengar suara pintu terbuka lalu tertutup kembali. 'Sepertinya baekhyun telah keluar dari toilet.' pikirnya.

Sehun tidak melepas bibirnya dari luhan. Tidak melewatkan kesempatan, ia langsung melumat bibir merah kenyal itu. Luhan yang awal nya diam saja itu mulai memberontak dengan ciuman sehun. Tiba-tiba sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tentu saja luhan refleks membuka mulutnya. Bukannya menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir luhan, sehun pun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa kehangatan itu. Luhan yang tidak terbiasa dengan lidah itu pun mendorongnya dengan lidahnya. Tetapi bukannya keluar, malah terjadi perang lidah yang sengit.

"Ngg-ggahh" desah luhan keras. Ia berusaha untuk melepaskan pertautan bibir itu, namun dorongan kepala sehun lebih kuat darinya.

Ingatan luhan akan sehun dua tahun lalu itu membuat luhan tiba-tiba seolah mendapatkan kekuatan super. Ia tidak bisa menerima perlakuan namja ini. Ia juga tidak ingin jika sahabatnya- 'mantan sahabatnya' pikir luhan, menerima hal yang sama pada dirinya dua tahun lalu. Yaah, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga ingin membalas dendam. Tetapi, luhan bukanlah orang yang seperti itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, luhan pun segera mendorong sehun, membuat sang 'playboy' itu terdorong ke belakang. Hal ini membuat sehun geram. Ketika ia hendak menyerang luhan kembali, ia hanya mendapat perlakuan yang sama ditambah dengan tamparan keras dari luhan.

"Dasar namja brengsek! Seenaknya kau mempermainkan perasaan orang lain eoh. Saat kau menjadi milikku, kau berselingkuh dibelakangku dengan sahabatku sendiri, sedangkan saat kau telah bersamanya, kau kembali melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan ku. Apa mau mu, ha!" ujar luhan menggebu-gebu.

Matanya terlihat memerah. Telah lama ia menahan perasaan ini, dan sekaranglah saat untuk mengungkapkannya. Luhan pun segera membuka pintu bilik toilet, pergi sambil terisak, meninggalkan seorang namja yang terduduk sambil melihat kepergiannya.

...

Luhan pun berlari sambil terisak. Sungguh, sekarang ia ingin sekali chanyeol berada disampingnya sambil membela dan menghiburnya. 'Mengapa harus chanyeol?' pikirnya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengetahui alasannya. Ia ingin sekali masuk ke kelas sekarang. Tetapi melihat jam pelajaran telah dimulai kembali, ia lebih memilih untuk membolos, mengingat ia akan dimarahi oleh seosangnim ketika masuk dan membuat masalahnya bertambah.

...

Pelajaran telah dimulai dari tadi, namun luhan tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. hal ini membuat chanyeol cemas, mengingat banyaknya kejahatan yang bisa dilakukan pada anak rusa itu. Tak ingin berbohong, sungguh, luhan sangat mudah untuk diculik. Pernah ketika mereka pergi ke festifal malam, luhan mau saja ketika seseorang tak dikenal mengajaknya ke suatu tempat yang bahkan ia tak tahu dimana. Hal itu membuat chanyeol harus memegang kuat-kuat tangannya agar tidak diculik lagi. Sejak hari itu pula ia menjadi sedikit over protective pada luhan.

Ketika melihat sekeliling, ia menyadari tidak hanya luhan yang tidak ada dikelas itu. Satu orang lagi namja berwajah datar yang sangat ia benci karena membuat dahulu luhan-nya menangis ketika ia mempercayai orang tersebut. Melihat hal itu membuat chanyeol panik. Jangan-jangan, sehun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak dengan luhan. Melakukan perbuatan 'intim' itu misalnya. Membayangkan luhan yang berada di bawah sehun sambil mendesah hebat membuat chanyeol semakin gelisah.

"Tidak chanyeol, tidak. Itu hanya bayanganmu," ucap chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri.

Tetapi juga tidak hanya chanyeol yang gelisah saat ini. Tampak namja bereyliner yang duduk disebelah meja namja berwajah datar itu juga sedang resah.

'Bagaimana jika sehun berselingkuh dibelakangku dengan luhan? Bagaimana jika mereka sedang melakukan 'itu' sekarang? Bukanlah sehun berjanji padaku untuk tetap bersamaku?' pikir baekhyun gelisah. Tapi baekhyun berusaha tenang dan ber-positive thinking.

Krringgg~

Jam pelajaran telah usai, namun sehun dan luhan belum tampak. Bahkan tas mereka berdua masih berada di dalam kelas. Hal ini membuat chanyeol dengan terpaksa membawa tas si anak rusa itu padanya serta menuju ke meja seseorang yang telah dihindarinya selama dua tahun ini.

"Dimana sehun?"ujar chanyeol dingin.

Namja yang merasa seseorang berbicara kepadanya itu mendongak melihat seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara tersebut.

"Bukan urusanmu," ujarnya tak kalah dingin seraya menuju keluar kelas sambil membawa tas sehun.

Ketika namja itu berusaha keluar, namja tinggi dibelakangnya malah menariknya sehingga mereka kembali berhadapan.

"Di-ma-na se-hun?" ujar chanyeol si namja tinggi itu mengeja sambil penuh penekanan. Baekhyun hanya tertegun menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa menjawab, tapi karena sangat dekatnya wajah chanyeol dengannya saat ini. Bahkan nafas namja itu terasa dingin di wajahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu, aku tak bertemu dengannya sejak istirahat tadi," ujar baekhyun bersemu merah seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Chanyeol yang melihat itu hanya mendengus. Ia segera keluar kelas meninggalkan namja berambut golden brown itu sendirian didalam.

Entahlah, sejak dahulu ketika ia masih sering bertengkar dengan chanyeol, baekhyun merasa ia sering bersemu merah. Saat itu ia berfikir hal itu terjadi karena sehun yang saat itu sering menggombalnya (tentu saja dibelakang luhan).

Namun, sekarang ia menyadarinya. Itu bukan karena sehun atau siapa-siapa, namun karena chanyeol. Ia pun dulu sering memulai pertengkaran dengan chanyeol agat namja itu dapat berbicara dengannya. Saat merasa rindu, baekhyun pun tak segan-segan menuju kerumah namja itu, walaupun hanya membuat pertengkaran singkat didepan rumah chanyeol. Saat ini ia menyadarinya. Ia jatuh cinta. Bukan kepada sehun, tapi kepada chanyeol.

Entah mengapa kebenaran dari perasaannya itu datang terlambat. Ketika ia telah dibenci oleh orang yang disukainya dan telah merusak persahabatannya dengan luhan. Bahkan ia telah merasa luhan adalah saudara kandungnya sendiri. Namun, perlakuan yang dilakukannya pada luhan itu membuat semuanya berantakan. Sebenarnya, bukan salah sehun yang membuat mereka berselingkuh dibelakang luhan, namun salah dirinya. Ia sendiri yang memulai menggoda sehun karena merasa iri terhadap luhan memiliki namja yang telah di gemari olehnya lama sebelum luhan kenal dengan sehun.

Mengingat itu, baekhyun merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Hanya karena rasa irinya, ia menghancurkan segalanya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari rasa cinta sesungguhnya yang melandanya saat itu. Sungguh, sangat egoisnya ia saat itu. Namun keegoisannya merusak dirinya sendiri.

Sekarang hanya ada penyesalan. Penyesalan ketika ia lebih memilih cinta terlarang dari pada cinta murni yang sesungguhnya menghampirinya. Bahkan hal itu merusak hubungan orang lain serta hubungannya sendiri. Memikirkan itu membuat hati baekhyun sesak. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya, namun sudah tak mampu lagi untuk dibendung. Ia terisak dengan keras. Saatnya untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Baekhyun pun keluar dari kelas sambil berlari untuk menghilangkan isakannya. Saatnya untuk mencari sehun.

..

Chanyeol masih berkeliling sekolah mencari keberadaan namja rusa itu. Ia telah membuka dan melihat seluruh ruangan, namun tak ditemukannya tanda-tanda namja itu berada di dalamnya. Hanya tinggal satu ruangan, dan chanyeol berharap, ia dapat menemukan luhan disana.

Keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya. Ketika ia masuk kedalam ruangan yang terletak di lantai bagian paling atas itu, ia menemukan namja yang dicarinya sedang tertidur pulas. Chanyeol pun langsung menuju kearah namja tersebut. Melihat namja rusa itu dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja, chanyeol merasa lega. Pikirannya tentang sehun pun segera dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Melihat wajah luhan yang terlihat damai membuat pikiran chanyeol pun tenang.

Matanya yang seperti rusa, hidung nya yang bangir, bibir merahnya yang lembut seakan membuat chanyeol terbuai terhadap luhan. Terlebih melihat bibir merah ranum itu yang menggoda imannya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir luhan, lalu menempelkannya dengan lembut. Hanya menempelkannya. Ia tak berani melumatnya karena bisa membuat namja yang tertidur ini terbangun dari mimpinya. Merasakan bibir luhan yang seperti ini saja membuat chanyeol merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang dari perutnya. Ketika ia melepaskan penyatuan itu, ia menyadari hari sudah memasuki petang. Saatnya membawa luhan pulang. Pasti ia sudah sangat lelah mengingat baru tadi pagi luhan melakukan perjalanan dan langsung menuju sekolah.

...

Baekhyun tiba didepan apartemen yang ia sewa bersama sehun. Ia segera masuk, lalu menemukan namja yang dicari-carinya sedang melamun di kursi sofa seraya memberi pandangan kosong kepada TV yang hidup didepannya. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, sehun menghentikan lamunannya.

"Ahh, chagiya, kau sudah pulang," ucap sehun sambil ingin memeluk namja tersebut. Namun, baekhyun malah menepis tangan sehun, lalu mundur beberapa langkah dari sehun. Sehun yang melihat hal itu hanya bingung. Tidak biasanya baekhyun menolak pelukannya.

"Sehun-ah, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," ujar baekhyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat hal tersebut, sehun hanya menatapnya sambil mengeluarkan tatapan 'bertanya'.

"Sehun-ssi. Aku ingin kita mengakhiri hubungan kita," ujar baekhyun jelas.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

Hhh, akhirnya update juga! Saya baru ngerasain bahwa untuk meng-update cerita itu sangat sulit pemirsah!*gg nanya*

Saya rasa chap ini lumayan pendek dari chap sebelumnya, tapi tak apalah, yang penting update xD

Saya juga mau menjawab beberapa question dari review-review yang menurut saya lumayan penting untuk dibicarakan ^^

Q : sewaktu chapter 1, yang menjadi orang ketiganya siapa ya? Hunbaek terus orang ketiganya luhan atau Hunhan orang ketiganya baekhyun?

A: HunHan dan orang ketiganya si Baekhyun^^

Q: pairing nya ubah jadi ChanHan/Chanlu aja

A: saya pikir-pikir lagi deh ya^^

Q: Jadi ini ceritanya official atau crack pair?

A: saya masih meragukan untuk kedepan, namun sepertinya official pair^^

Q: updatenya jangan lama-lama, kalo bisa 3 kali seminggu dah

A: saya akan ngusahain untuk update secepatnya :))

**Big Thanks To :**

**XOXO KimCloud | SehunHan04 | 98 | Sanshaini Hikari | ChanBaekLuv | Yoshino Tada | Rapp-i | Nedera | AriaSweden88 | YoonAHeartfilia | | NrykNyek | lisnana1 | Kaibaekkk | LubaekShipper | XiaoLuhan | Minna-san | LuluHD | lulu | candra | | and other Guest**


End file.
